halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Team (Class-II)
Red Team is a Spartan-II Fireteam operating under the UNSC following the Human-Covenant War, alongside Blue Team, Omega Team, and until 2557, Black Team. A semi-fluid organisation comprised entirely of Spartan-IIs from the class of 2545, it is not uncommon for various members of Red Team to be detached from the unit to perform specialist roles when required. Operational History Formation The Group of Spartan-II Super Soldiers that would eventually become known as Red Team were originally selected by the Office of Naval Intelligence in 2537 and taken from their homes to be transported to Reach, being replaced with Flash Clones, which were intended to fool their families. Training The many candidates, among them Richard-465, John-452, Elena-441, Adrian-437, James-426, Adam-425 and Robert-407 were trained extensively, both physically and mentally, to drive them to their limits and beyond, and bonded as a larger unit, learning not only how to fight alongside each other, but also to live as surrogate brothers and sisters. Augmentations Of course their training could only go so far, and the casualty rate during the extensive Augmentation Procedures was… severe, the extreme nature of the process killing many of the group, including James-426 and Adrian-437. These losses hardened the newborn Spartans, and in many ways they relished the titanium casing which came to become their second skin. Wartime Operations By the time the Class-II Spartan Operatives had gone active it was already determined that they would be deployed to reinforce the existing Spartan-II unit, due to the significant losses suffered during the war. The survivors; Richard-465, John-452, Elena-441, Adam-425 and Robert-407, found themselves arrayed to fill out the ranks of Red Team, though often found themselves drawn away to far flung battlefields, or testing out new MJOLNIR prototypes for development by ONI. In time, it became apparent that Adrian-437 and James-426 had been revived following their deaths as a result of the Augmentations, and returned to active service at a dire time, however the reinforcement became a hollow gift when many of the Spartans were slaughtered during the Fall of Reach, among them John-452 and Robert-407. Reunion It would not be until the end of the war when the Spartans were finally able to see each other once again, though for all the joy it brought them, the reunion was sombre, given only a tenth of all the Spartans had survived the harrowing battles of the war, among them only Richard-465, Elena-441, Adrian-437, and Adam-425. Post-War Operations The Galaxy would not wait for the Spartans to grieve however, as it soon became apparent that, despite the “victory” humanity had achieved, the Covenant was not so easily ended. Without the Prophet of Truth to guide them the races of the Covenant splintered and became a ragged assortment of would-be warlords, and in many ways that made them even more dangerous to a rebuilding humanity. Donned in new Mark VI armour being prepared for the final stand at the end of the war the Spartans once more took to the stars, now officially designated as Red Team. Operations on Hurasha Current Status Currently Red Team is Missing In Action following their operations on Hurasha, with ONI currently having no means of verifying whether the Spartan Operatives are active or deceased. Current Roster Elena-441 Adrian-437 Adam-425 Former Members Richard-465 John-452 James-426 Robert-407 Trivia Gallery Category:LegionXIII Category:Spartan Fireteams